onepunchmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Bakuzan
|gender = Male |status = Alive |affiliation = Monster Association |level = Dragon |occupation = Martial Artist |manga = Chapter 52 (First mentioned) Chapter 60}} Bakuzan ( バクザン, Bakuzan) is a Martial Artist and user of the Dark Hell Assassination. He is said to be a top contender in the martial arts tournament. Appearance BakusanAvi.png|Bakuzans's previous appearance as a human MonsterBakuzanFull.jpg|Bakuzan's full appearance as a monster He is a muscular built man with spiky, dark hair. He keeps his sideburns unkempt and spiky with a bushy unibrow and goatee. His uniform is white with a ragged look to it. After his transformation, he becomes much larger, has pointed ears and gains four arms. He also grew horns from his head and each of his four shoulders and also has 3 tails. Personality Bakuzan is quite prideful and wishes to make his actions meaningful. He is also quite bloodthirsty, wanting to kill Suiryu. He proves it again when detailing how he will hurt Saitama with a smile on his face. He is also extremely arrogant during battle since he stated that all contestants in the Super Fight Tournament are a bunch of weaklings. He does not believe that martial arts contests are meant to be a sport, but rather to put one's life on the line. For that reason, he looks down on his fellow martial artists who treat the tournament as sparring and competition. He also has a great desire to fight strong opponents since he feels that fighting a weakling is an insult to his ego. He is excessively brutal towards his opponents, especially those he feels are not worthy of facing him. Despite his massive ego and arrogance, he has keen enough perception to realize that Suiryu is stronger than him, as well as the power gap between human and monster through observation. As a result, he feels jealous of Suiryu's power. He watches the battles between that occur between the A-class heroes, Suiryu, and the other monsters. When Suiryu requests his help, he states to Suiryu how he already knows he is more powerful than he is, but is overcome with the desire to become the strongest living organism on the planet and eats the remaining monster cells. When he becomes a monster, like the other mysterious beings, he becomes filled with bloodlust and hatred, slamming Suiryu into the ground and knocking him out cold. At this point, the power he gained from the monster cells go to his head, and he proclaims himself to be the strongest, and attacks Gouketsu but to no avail. After Gouketsu punches a hole through the stadium, he remains silent, his rage possibly quelled by Gouketsu's reasoning and superior strength. As the result, he quits his dream of being a strongest organism in the world since he sees that he cannot match against Gouketsu or others monsters who are stronger than Gouketsu in the Monster Association. He also love to torture his victim physically and mentally when he brutalizes a heavy injured Suiryu by rapidly pummels him as well as taunting him to the point of making Suiryu to feel totally hopeless. His love for torment also goes as far as to willing to stomp Sneck in front of Suiryu to torment him more in order to show that no heroes will come to save him. The Monster Cells also bring out the worst aspects of his personality, in which he openly admits what he truly is from the bottom of his black heart: a sadistic bully whose sole motive to become stronger is to prey on those who are weaker than him. History He is a two-time winner of the Super Fight Tournament, known for winning in an extremely one-sided manner. Plot Human Monster Saga Monster Raid Arc Bakuzan is participating in the Martial Arts Tournament in C-City at the C-City Super Stadium. This is the third time Bakuzan has participated in the tournament. The Super Fight staff decide to evacuate the tournament when monster reports started to pop up, but Bakuzan goes against that decision, stating that it would only cause chaos. In addition, he suggests that he will take care of any monster that come in. Bakuzan prepares to face Saitama (who is disguised as Charanko) as the crowd and commentators are in awe of him. Bakuzan warns his opponent to be on guard and to prepare to defend himself, otherwise he will mercilessly crush Saitama instantly. However, much to his ire Saitama is not listening and struggles to tie his belt. An annoyed Bakuzan claims that Saitama 'is dead'. Bakuzan walks up to Saitama when the match begins, puzzled by Saitama's lack of movement. He becomes irate when Saitama does not take on a stance, believing him to be untrained and an insult to fight. When Saitama asks for a demonstration of his strength, Bakuzan agrees to comply, detailing exactly how he intends to defeat Saitama, in a brutal fashion. However, he touches Saitama's head and nearly knocks over his wig, causing Saitama to punch him into the air in panic. Bakuzan crashes into the floor headfirst, defeated, much to the shock of the audience and the commentators. Super Fight Arc Bakuzan was later present at the closing ceremony, visibly displeased, when it was suddenly interrupted by The Three Crows and Gouketsu, who tells them they will become monsters. He later watches silently, as Suiryu fights the transformed martial artists. As The Three Crows attack Suiryu, Bakuzan is asked for help by the martial artist and he refuses. Bakuzan acknowledged Suiryu for being stronger than him and decided to become a monster instead. However, rather than taking one monster cell, Bakuzan eats several of them and gets knocked out in the process. He then awakens after transforming progressively and attacks Suiryu. After a brief argument with Gouketsu, Bakuzan attacks Gouketsu but is defeated. Gouketsu then tells him that in the Monster Association, there are many more powerful monsters than Gouketsu himself and that it would be wise to escape before the heroes arrive. However, Bakuzan puts all these words out of his ears and begins to torment Suiryu physically and mentally, to the point where he is willing to stomp on the injured Sneck to make Suiyu feel even more despair, only for Saitama to come in time and save Sneck's life. Despite being defeated by Saitama, Bakuzan seemingly forgot who he is. Abilities and Powers Not much is known about Bakuzan's strength. Bakuzan is given the title, "Strongest Man in the History of Super Fight" and has ended all of his fights with one-sided beat downs. Most of his fights end in a brutal blood bath, which makes even the referee want to stop the match as soon as possible for the safety of the competitors. He was considered a favorite to win the Super Fight Tournament, which included two A-Class Heroes and former four-time winner Suiryu, likely due in part that he was a two time winner himself. Though he later admits that Suiryu was stronger than him, he also had pride in his skills when he suggested he could defeat any monsters that attack the stadium. After his monsterfication, Gouketsu guesses that Bakuzan's disaster level would be dragon, implying that his power had grown significantly. However, Gouketsu warned Bakuzan that even though he had gotten stronger he was still weaker than both himself and the full might of the Hero Association. The former comment was proven true when Bakuzan attacked Gouketsu only to have all his attacks blocked by Gouketsu who was using only one arm to defend himself. His monster form is not as strong since Suiryu still manage to break one his toe while he is on the verge of death. Fighting Style his Bear Killer Mid Kick]] Dark Hell Assassination (闇地獄殺人術, Yami Jigoku Satsujin-jutsu; Viz: Art of the Darkness Hellkilling ): This style focuses on delivering fatal strikes against an opponent. He only shows some of his moves through simulated demonstration, not practical demonstration since he was upper-cutted by Saitama before he had the chance. Some of his moves are: *'Devil Cry Low Kick' (鬼泣き下段蹴リ, Oni naki gedan keri): Bakuzan kicks his opponent's leg, pulverizing his/her bones so that he/she will never stand again. *'Bear Killer Mid Kick' (熊殺し中段蹴リ, Kuma koroshi chūdangeri): Bakuzan kicks the arm of his opponent to make sure he/she won't be able to retaliate. *'Shura Straight Punch' (修羅正拳突き, Shura seikendzuki): Bakuzan punches the body of his opponent with enough force to blow them apart. *'Hell Dispatch Chop' (地獄廷リ手刀, Jigoku okuri tegatana): Bakuzan launches a chop to the skull of his opponent to finish them off, possibly killing them as well. Major Battles References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Martial Artist Category:Male Category:Manga Original Category:Super Fight Champions Category:Dragon Category:Former Humans Category:Mysterious Being Category:Monster Association